This invention relates to a top curtain releasing mechanism for an automatic exposure camera of the aperture value control type.
There are a variety of automatic exposure cameras of the aperture value control type. These can be generally divided into two kinds. The first employs a system in which the lens aperture value is related to the position of a member connected to the body side, the position of the member being controlled, for example, by a chaser thread clamp system with a meter. The second kind employs a direct lens stopping control system in which, unlike the aforementioned system, the lens aperture value is not related to the position of the member connected to the body side. Instead, the lens stopping operation is actually carried out by detecting a variation in light quantity due to the lens stopping operation so that when the quantity of light reaches a predetermined value, the lens stopping operation is halted.